


[Podfic] Self Defense (One Black Man, Two White Men, One Jew, Two Homosexuals, and Three Mutants in a Taxi)

by kalakirya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of kindkit's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A talk on the way from New York to Virginia.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Self Defense (One Black Man, Two White Men, One Jew, Two Homosexuals, and Three Mutants in a Taxi)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self Defense (One Black Man, Two White Men, One Jew, Two Homosexuals, and Three Mutants in a Taxi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244545) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



**Title:** Self Defense (One Black Man, Two White Men, One Jew, Two Homosexuals, and Three Mutants in a Taxi)

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** Please note that this story includes period-appropriate offensive (homophobic and transphobic) language.

 **Length:** 05:26

[download as an mp3 (5.5MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/self-defense-one-black-man-two-white-men-one-jew-two-homosexuals-and-three-mutants-in-taxi) OR [direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Self%20Defense%20\(One%20Black%20Man,%20Two%20White%20Men,%20One%20Jew,%20Two%20Homosexuals,%20and%20Three%20Mutants%20in%20a%20Taxi\)%20-%20written%20by%20kindkit.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
